My Hero Academia Lemon Fanfiction
by Coch37
Summary: Hey everyone, i hope you guys enjoy this. I know i'm a little late on the bandwagon but i just started watching Academia a few days ago and i love it! Should've figured since it was made by the same dude who made One Punch Man. Anyway enjoy.


Boku no Hero Academia lemon fanfiction

Rating: MA

Hey everyone, i hope you guys enjoy this. I know i'm a little late on the bandwagon but i just started watching Academia a few days ago and i love it! Should've figured since it was made by the same dude who made One Punch Man. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its characters, however starting in the second chapter there will be a few heroes in this story that i made. I do own those and any use of them requires permission from yours truly.

Izuku watched the countryside fly past him from his seat, deep in thought as he clutched his bag. Everything had been pretty sudden, only one semester into his first year at U.A. he was being sent off on a train for a six month assignment to act as a junior hero in another city. He would have protested if not for one piece of amazing luck.

A gentle tap on the shoulder snaps Izuku out of his trance. "Deku? Are you alright? You seem nervous." Uraraka asks in a concerned tone. She sat in the seat across from him, dressed in a light pink blouse and a grey skirt, a cute pink ribbon tied in her short brown hair.

Izuku can't help but smile, after a while he's gotten used to talking with Uraraka, now he only imagines himself running away in embarrassment rather than actually doing it. "Yeah i'm fine, although i'd be lying if i said i wasn't at least a bit nervous about this." Izuku says, forcing a small smile.

Uraraka smirks. "Don't worry, we'll have no problems with this mission. After All we did get put together didn't we? It must have been fate!" She says in her usual upbeat way. Izuku can't help but blush as she calls their working together, fate. Most likely it was just All Might rigging the lots.

Izuku stares out the window and smiles. "Thanks All Might, I'll do my best to make you proud." Izuku thinks to himself. A few minutes pass and the train enters the station. Izuku stands and looks down at Uraraka, putting on a confident smile. "Are you ready?" Izuku asks, knowing the answer already.

Ururaka stands and places her hands on her hips. "Let's do this." She says smiling. The two step out of the train, stretching their limbs after a long ride. "It's too bad we couldn't take the bullet train, that would have been much faster." Uraraka notes as she stretches her arms.

Izuku smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper and unfolding it. "Alright according to this an apartment has been provided for us and our costumes and other essentials were already delivered." Izuku says before folding the paper back up and putting it back into his pocket. "The apartment complex isn't far from here, we could either walk or wait for a bus." Izuku states, his stiff legs dreading the second option.

"I don't think my legs could take any more time in a vehicle, let's walk." Uraraka suggests. Izuku smiles in agreement and relief as the two begin walking side by side down the sidewalk, a busy street on one side of them and a beautiful view of a section of the city on the other. "It's such a beautiful city, it's difficult to think that we'll be living here for the next six months." Uraraka says, smiling softly as she gazes out onto the city.

Izuku can't help but stare, not at the city, but at Uraraka. Her beautiful smile, her big brown eyes, Izuku can't help but be entranced by her. After only a few moments Uraraka looks back. "Is something on my face?" She asks, confused as to why Izuku is staring at her. It's a simple question to answer, he could easily dodge the question and calm the situation, but he can't get rid of that image, that beautiful image of Uraraka smiling.

"I-I uh…" Izuku chokes out, feeling roughly the same as when he'd first met Uraraka. Izuku blushes as he forces himself to turn away.

Uraraka blushes as she realizes what just happened. "Lets keep going." she says nervously as she begins to walk ahead. Izuku follows just a few steps behind her. A few of silence pass before the two reach a busy crosswalk, a small group already waiting to cross as cars zoom by. Soon enough the cars stop and the group begins to cross, Izuku is about to cross when Uraraka does something both unexpected and awesome, she grabs Izuku's hand and walks him across the street, staying a step ahead but holding his hand tight.

Izuku opens his mouth to speak but closes it quickly, afraid that Uraraka might let go. As the two reach the other end of the street Izuku prepares to let go, however Uraraka holds onto his hand tight as they keep walking along the sidewalk. She slows down a bit so that the two are now walking side by side, hand in hand. The two walk in silence for what seems like an eternity before reaching a large building with many windows and small balconies. Izuku glances over at Uraraka nervously, he had been looking down at his feet the entire time that they'd been walking, he's surprised to find the young hero completely red, still holding his hand Uraraka can't help but blush deeply.

"So I uh… I guess this is the building." Izuku says, trying to fix the situation to ensure that the next six months together wouldn't be this awkward.

Uraraka turns to Izuku, still blushing as she forces a smile. "Yeah I guess this is where we'll be living for the next six months, let's go check out our apartment!" Uraraka says as she drags Izuku by the hand inside, suddenly fired back up.

A smile spreads across Izuku's face as Uraraka drags him inside. "I'm glad she's alright." He thinks to himself as Uraraka converses with the lady at the front desk.

"Yes we've been informed of your arrival, however there was a last minute change in your room. A teacher from U.A. called only a few hours ago and requested that the two of you be moved to the couples suite, I wanted to tell him that it was too late to make the change, but he had such forceful confidence in his voice. I couldn't turn him down." The lady behind the counter explains as she hands a very stunned looking Uraraka a keycard for the room.

"Forceful confidence? Who else but All Might fits that description." Izuku thinks to himself, both cursing and thanking the jolly hero. "Well thank you, we'll manage in the suite." Izuku says nervously as he leads Uraraka to the elevator, still hand in hand as they ride the elevator up to the top floor.

"The couples suite huh? Sounds fancy." Uraraka says, trying to sound confident although she's obviously nervous. A familiar ding sounds as the elevator doors slide open, revealing a long carpeted hallway. Uraraka takes the lead now, guiding Izuku by the hand to the room All Might secured for them. Uraraka slides the keycard through the slot and pushes open the door, leading Izuku in and locking the door behind her.

The room is spacious and rather impressive, the main room is a living room with a plasma television mounted on the wall. The next room over is a kitchen and dining room combo. Next there's a rather sizeable bathroom with plenty of towels and other important necessities. Finally the bedroom, a single king sized bed with bedside tables and lamps on either side, a desk, as well as all of the usual bedroom furniture.

Uraraka blushes when she sees the bed, clutching Izuku's hand tighter at the thought of sleeping next to him.

"Okay Uraraka, i need to know what's going on now." Izuku questions in a concerned tone, at this point he's beginning to believe that something is seriously wrong.

Uraraka's blush deepens as she turns her head away, slowly though she turns back. "When we were walking… after i caught you looking at me you stayed quiet, i was worried that I'd given you the wrong impression. So i thought if i held your hand and didn't let go…" Uraraka trails off lowering her head in a mix of shame and embarrassment.

Izuku stands there stunned, hardly able to comprehend her words as they reach his ears. All while trying to process this his mind keeps on going back to the image, that wonderful, beautiful image of Uraraka's smile. Izuku squeezes Uraraka's hand tightly. "Ochaco Uraraka, I…" He began, his heart racing as he stared into Uraraka's eyes. "I… I love you!" Izuku shouts, so nervous that his entire body feels as if its melting.

"Izuku…" Uraraka says softly, tears welling up in her eyes. For a brief moment the two just stand there, still holding hands as Uraraka wipes away her tears with her free hand. A feeling of dread washes over Izuku, he confessed his feelings and made the girl of his dreams cry. Then suddenly everything was okay. Uraraka rests her freehand on Izuku's cheek and leans up, pressing her lips against his. The kiss only lasts for a few moments before Uraraka pulls away slowly. "I love you too Izuku." She says smiling softly.

Izuku smiles in relief before leaning down, pulling Uraraka into a second kiss before she can see his tears of joy. Izuku wraps his arm around Uraraka's waist as they kiss, this kiss much more passionate than the first. Before long their tongues are fighting for dominance of one another's mouths.

Suddenly though Uraraka pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Izuku… let me breathe a little." She says panting. Izuku takes the opportunity to look around, realizing that their only a few steps from the bed now. Izuku guides Uraraka over and sits her down on his lap before resuming the passionate kiss.

Izuku rests his hand on Uraraka's hip, his other hand is still holding hers as they passionately make out. Uraraka's free hand slides into Izuku's jacket, wrapping her arm around his back and holding him close. After a few minutes of kissing both pull away panting. Surprisingly Uraraka is the first to recover, she brings her free hand up to her blouse, attempting fruitlessly to get her arm through it.

"It's okay, I know how you feel now. You can let go." Izuku smiles as the two slowly release their grips on each others hands. Now with both hands Uraraka pulls off her pink blouse, leaving her in a plain white bra, looking a bit tight on her rather sizable breasts. Uraraka blushes as Izuku stares down at her chest, part of him still not believing that this is actually happening.

Uraraka moans lightly as Izuku rests his hands on her breasts, too big to cup in his hands properly. Her moans grow louder as Izuku begins to rub and knead them softly, burying his face in Uraraka's neck as he lightly squeezes her breasts.

"Izuku…" Uraraka moans, leaning back on her hands as Izuku slides her bra down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and tracing circles around the other with his thumb. After a few seconds Izuku switches sides, sucking on Uraraka's other nipple now.

A few minutes pass before Izuku pulls his head up. Uraraka manages to compose herself and smirks, not ready to give up just yet. She gets up on her knees and pushes Izuku down before reaching down and unzipping his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers before he can even protest.

"It's my turn now." Uraraka says smiling as she moves her chest over Izuku's stiff manhood, resting it between her breasts. Uraraka uses both her hands to hold her breasts together as she lowers her mouth onto Izuku's cock, licking around the tip and stroking the shaft with her breasts.

"Fuck… that feels amazing." Izuku moans, leaning back on one hand and resting his other hand on Uraraka's head, using his fingers to play around with her pretty brown hair. Uraraka wraps her mouth around the tip of Izuku's cock and begins slowly working her way down his shaft. "Uraraka… I think i'm gonna…" Izuku says before cumming hard into Uraraka's mouth and down her throat. Just barely managing to keep up Uraraka manages to swallow all of it before licking Izuku's cock clean.

Uraraka stands up suddenly, sliding her hands up into her skirt and pulling her pink panties down and off. The sight of Uraraka's dripping womanhood makes Izuku's cock shoot right back up, ready for another round. Uraraka slowly lowers herself down into a squatting position over Izuku's cock before stopping, her face completely flushed.

"This… this is my first time…"Uraraka says nervously as Izuku sits up, bringing his face close to hers.

"Mine too." Izuku says, smiling nervously. However he finds the confidence he needs and rests his hand on Uraraka's cheek. "We can wait if you'd like." izuku suggests, a bit disappointed but wanting to respect her wishes.

"You're sweet Izuku." Uraraka whispers before taking his cock in her hand, positioning the tip at her soaking wet entrance. She slowly lowers herself down onto Izuku's shaft, gritting her teeth and wincing as his cock presses against her hymen. Slowly and gently she continues down, breaking through her hymen and continuing down until all of Izuku's cock is deep inside of her.

"Are you alright Uraraka? Stop if you have to." Izuku offers politely, finding it difficult to speak properly while holding back moans.

"Im okay…" Uraraka winces, resting her hands on Izuku's chest as she takes a moment to breathe before beginning to move, lifting herself up enough so that only the tip is still inside and then sliding back down, sheathing his entire cock inside of her. Before long both of them were moaning as Uraraka increased her speed, taking more of Izuku's cock inside her even faster.

"Uraraka…" Izuku moans as he begins to thrust his hips upwards in sync with Uraraka's hip motions.

"Izuku...:" Uraraka moans, riding his cock faster as he thrusts into her. Uraraka leans down and presses her lips to Izuku's, kissing him passionately as she rides his cock.

"Uraraka… i'm going to cum soon…" Izuku moans, breaking the kiss as Uraraka straightens up.

"Me too… Lets cum together!" Uraraka says, sounding more like an order than a suggestion although Izuku wouldn't refuse anyway. Together the two cum hard, Uraraka's womb fills with semen as she cries out happily, her pussy tightening on Izuku's cock.

Only a few moments later Uraraka falls forward, landing on top of Izuku and hugging him tight. "I love you Izuku." Uraraka says sleepily, obviously exhausted.

"I love you too Ochaco." Izuku whispers as Ururaka drifts asleep. Izuku smiles softly as he stares at Uraraka's sleeping face. Soon after he drifts off himself.


End file.
